


A Golden Ball of Fluff

by OTPshipper98



Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "I love u doggo but some things are just off limits", Accept it Harry, Also Draco is defensive of what belongs to him, Banter, Brooklyn Nine-Nine Quote, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Draco is passionate about this dog, Fluff, Implied Reference of Sirius Black, Luna gives Draco the best ideas, M/M, Man these are the most wholesome tags I've ever typed, Much to Harry's dismay, Sort Of, Tail Wiggling, Unexpected Pets, sex joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: “In my defence, Luna said dogs helped with anxiety.”





	A Golden Ball of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> This was written for the Drarryland game! I rolled a 10 and landed on Charms, and my prompt was "Someone comes home with an unexpected pet." The word count limits were 218-378 words, and this drabble is 377 words long according to wordcounter.net!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing Keyflight790 <3

“I'm home… what the—”

“In my defence, Luna said dogs helped with anxiety.”

Harry blinked. “There's a Labrador puppy on our sofa.”

“Yeah.” Draco stared lovingly at the golden ball of fluff that was wiggling its tail and sniffing a pillow. “She's two months old. They rescued her from a skip a few days ago.” He glared at Harry. “I've only known her for an hour, but if anything happened to her I'd move heaven and earth to avenge her.”

Harry sighed. Ridding himself of his heavy robes, he sat down beside Draco and brought a hand to the curious puppy’s ears as she stumbled to get to him. “Does she have a name yet?” he asked, already feeling his heart melt as she eagerly sniffed his palm.

“I was waiting for you to help me pick one.”

Harry rolled his eyes, though he couldn't suppress a smile. “How considerate.”

“But I was thinking Artemis,” Draco added, ignoring him.  

Harry snorted. _Of course_ Draco would come up with a name like that. “What about Snuffles?”

Draco grimaced. “That’s the most ridiculous dog name I've heard in my life. It's almost _disrespectful_.”

Harry laughed softly, though his thoughts had started to drift. He hadn't even considered that name before saying it out loud, but now he had, something about it just _clicked_. “Yeah,” he agreed in a murmur. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

It was Draco's turn to sigh — rather dramatically, at that. “But you like it,” he lamented. “You have that look in your eyes — yes, that one,” he said when Harry looked at him. “Snuffles it is, then. But I want you to know that every single guest that walks into this house during the next twenty years will know exactly who came up with that hideous name.”

“Dogs don't live twenty years,” Harry pointed out.

Draco huffed, offended, but Harry ignored him. Snuffles was trying to climb his chest to lick his face, and he picked her up, gave her a peck and put her back down. She then inspected his crotch, but Draco was quick to snatch her away. “That's mine,” he chastised. “I'll get you your own toy tomorrow.”

“Are you saying my dick is your toy?”

Draco glared at him.

 


End file.
